La légende du BloodWolf
by SoulofNeant
Summary: Avant l'âge des ténèbres, ce fut l'âge d'or de la grande guerre de cent ans entre le Midland et le Tudor. En ces temps de sang et de fer, l'innocence d'une enfant est à jamais marqué par le signe de la causalité. Ses pas l'amèneront à embrasser son destin, mêlé sous le signe du Faucon. Sa légende a été oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui...
1. Prologue&Chapitre01

**Note :** Cette histoire, je l'ai commencé en 2004, donc déjà près de dix ans. Elle a connu pas mal de changement, d'évolution mais gardant la même trame que j'avais prévu depuis le départ . La voici sous sa forme final, bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

« L'Âge des Ténèbres a commencé. Du Nord du Midland au Sud du Tudor, de l'Est du Kushan à l'Ouest d'Albion, les murmures s'élèvent. Les cris retentissent et le sang souille à nouveau la terre. Ils sont devenus plus nombreux…Ces créatures du Mal. Ils se nourrissent de la chair du peuple et ne laisse que cendres et larmes derrière eux.

Personne ne sait qui ils sont réellement…Personne sauf nous. Ceux qui ont survécu à l'Eclipse, ceux qui depuis la nuit des Temps veillent sur les Abysses et se terrent cachés à l'abri de l'Inquisition…J'étais là. Moi, Waul. On m'a donné beaucoup d'autre noms, cependant je fais partit des Lupus Spiritus, les gardiens de l'Au-Delà…

Je sais ce qui s'est passé, ce qui a déclenché tout ceci…Mais avant, laissez-moi vous conter une histoire…Celle d'un enfant innocent dont l'âme pure a été corrompue à jamais par le sang et la rage…Laissez-moi vous conter la légende du BloodWolf… »

**Chapitre I : Innocence**

Depuis une centaine d'années, la guerre faisait rage entre le Midland et le Tudor. Ni l'un ou l'autre ne prenaient le dessus, on se demandait si un jour cela se terminerait. Les peuples des deux pays en pâtissaient fortement, notamment les gens vivant dans les villages frontaliers. L'un d'eux, se situant au Sud-Ouest du Midland, avait subi quelques combats mais sans grande perte. Les habitants vivaient dans la crainte d'un nouvel affrontement. Cependant ils continuaient de mener tranquillement leur petite vie.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher tandis que les paysans rentraient des champs ou ramenaient le bétail à l'étable. Les femmes rappelaient leurs enfants qui jouaient dehors. Des hommes prenaient des tours de gardes afin de prévenir les habitants en cas de danger ou d'attaque. Une grande forêt s'étendait près du village, certains racontaient qu'elle était hantée ou habitée par des fées. Mais tout ceci ne semblait pas effrayer la petite fille qui se trouvait au bord d'un ruisseau. Elle était trop éloignée de son village pour entendre les appels de sa mère, continuant de jouer avec l'eau.

L'enfant avait douze ans, de taille moyenne par rapport aux jeunes de son âge. Ses cheveux longs noirs aux reflets rouges étaient tressés en une grosse natte, descendant jusqu'en bas du dos. Vêtue d'une chemise un peu grande pour elle, ses manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Un pantalon sali par la boue et la poussière retombait sur des chaussures dont l'une était trouée à force d'usure. Elle plongeait ses petites mains dans l'eau froide du ruisseau alors que ses yeux bleu-gris se reflétaient à la surface.

Elle aimait s'isoler loin des maisons, écoutant les chants et les bruits de la forêt. Elle espérait un jour rencontrer des Elfes ou des Fées comme dans les contes que la doyenne du village lui racontait souvent le soir avant de se coucher. Au grand désespoir de ses parents, elle n'aimait pas cultiver la terre ou s'occuper du bétail. Elle préférait jouer avec les garçons, rêvant d'aventures et de batailles. Ils imitaient les grands combats que se livraient le Midland et le Tudor. Cependant, même si elle était un peu "garçon manqué", les parents entouraient leur fille unique de tout leur amour.

Les dernières lueurs du soleil mourraient à travers les arbres lorsque la petite fille prit le chemin du retour vers son village. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de se faire gronder par sa mère, comme d'habitude. Mais cela ne durait pas longtemps. Après l'avoir sermonnée, sa mère lui aurait donné une grosse part de tourte aux légumes.

Atteignant l'orée de la forêt, la fillette vit la lumière d'un feu provenant de son village. Ses parents ont dû l'allumer afin qu'elle retrouve son chemin. Elle accéléra le pas, se faufilant entre les derniers arbres et buissons qui délimitaient la forêt. Elle sortit d'un buisson, s'apprêtant à se diriger en toute hâte vers sa maison. Cependant elle s'immobilisa. A ses lèvres disparaissait peu à peu son sourire tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un petit feu allumé par ses parents était en fait un brasier géant qui touchait une à une les habitations : Son village était attaqué !

La petite fille ne bougeait pas, paralysée par la peur et l'effroi alors qu'autour d'elle, des hommes en armures noires, n'abordant aucun signe particulier, pillaient les maisons avant de les embraser. Ils massacraient les hommes du village, ainsi que la majorité des enfants. D'autres capturaient les femmes et les violaient avant de les tuer à leur tour. Le bétail avait été abattu et les récoltes brûlées. L'enfant n'arrivait ni à bouger, ni à hurler. La peur la paralysait totalement. Elle aurait dû s'enfuir ou appeler à l'aide ses parents, cependant, au paroxysme de la violence, elle ne contrôlait plus rien de cette réalité. Elle ne voulait croire ce qui se passait devant elle…Elle ne voulait pas y croire…

Un hennissement la sortit de sa torpeur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les pattes d'un immense cheval à la robe d'ébène. Anarché pour la guerre, les plaques sombres qu'il portait, brillaient sous la lueur des flammes des maisons incendiées. Le regard de la fille se leva peu à peu. Sur le destrier, un cavalier vêtu d'une armure noire tenait une lance dans sa main gauche. Il portait un étrange médaillon reposant sur son plastron, mais visiblement ce n'était pas un symbole d'une armoirie de la noblesse. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le détournent. Deux pupilles de la couleur d'un miroir luisaient de peur face à deux orbes d'émeraudes meurtrières…

« NON ! Laissez-la ! »

La petite fille rompit le contact avec le cavalier, se tournant vers la voix familière. Deux soldats maintenaient fermement une jeune femme qui se débattait.

« …Maman ? »

La voix de l'enfant était faible, tremblante de peur. Elle voulait courir vers sa mère néanmoins ses jambes refusaient de bouger. La jeune femme continuait de se débattre et de crier. Le cavalier qui se tenait près de la petite fille s'approcha de la mère. Sa tête se tourna vers l'enfant, son regard brillait encore plus que tout à l'heure de cette étrange lueur de tuerie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…Puis tout s'enchaîna vite…Si vite…

_Il fauche. Le sang éclabousse le visage de la fille. _

_Le corps empalé de la mère suspendue en l'air au bout de la lance du cavalier. _

_Et dans les ténèbres, un dernier souffle presque inaudible..."Sauve-toi"…_

La petite fille n'avait toujours pas bougé. Aucun cri n'était sorti de ses lèvres lorsque sa mère fut tuée sous ses yeux. Tenant le cadavre de la femme sur sa lance, le cavalier se dirigea vers une sorte de tas et jeta le corps dessus. Elle l'avait suivi des yeux et vit que le tas en question était un moncelle fait de chair humaine sanguinolente. Elle vit des visages familiers parmi les cadavres : ses compagnons de jeux, la vieille femme qui leur contait des histoires, son père…

Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Complètement tétanisée, elle ne pouvait hurler sa douleur, la peine qu'elle ressentait, sa détresse de voir les gens qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient tous morts. Les cris des survivants cessaient laissant place aux bruits des crépitements des flammes et des soldats ennemis. Elle était la seule encore en vie de son village au milieu de ces hommes en armes. L'un d'eux s'avança vers le cavalier :

« Que faisons-nous, Seigneur ?

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait ?

- Oui, ces imbéciles du Midland ne se douteront de rien. »

Le cavalier qui semblait être le Chef de cette petite armée tourna son regard vers la petite fille qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Mon Seigneur, devons-nous la tuer ? Continua le soldat.

- On pourrait l'emmener avec nous, lança un autre homme en armure. Elle peut être utile. La nuit surtout, héhé. »

Les autres guerriers riaient à leur tour. La fillette ne bougeait toujours pas, la peur encore trop présente dans son esprit empêchait son instinct de survie de prendre le dessus. Le cavalier la fixa, réfléchissant à son sort, puis il descendit de son cheval et s'avança vers elle.

« …Je me charge d'elle. »

Un nouveau sourire sadique apparut sur son visage tandis que sa main gantée s'approchait de la gorge de l'enfant. Elle ne fit rien, ni le repoussa, ni tenta de se débattre ou de s'enfuir. Lorsque l'étau se referma autour de son cou, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Le cavalier, la tenant en l'air, commençait à serrer sa prise. La douleur se propagea en elle, la "réveillant" mais c'était trop tard. Les doigts de l'homme se resserrèrent autour de sa gorge, le manque d'air se fit sentir. Les soldats autour d'eux continuaient de rire. Elle commença à suffoquer, ses mains le long du corps ne bougeaient pas. Elle n'avait pas la force de se libérer.

Les ténèbres commençaient peu à peu à l'entourer. La vie quittait son corps, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle savait qu'elle rejoindrait ses parents et ses amis dans l'Au-Delà. Lorsqu'elle cracha du sang, tout devint noir autour d'elle. La souillure écarlate éclaboussa le plastron du cavalier, touchant le médaillon qu'il portait.

_Elle croise les deux orbes d'émeraude de l'assassin de son village avant de plonger dans celui du Mal…_

Une sensation froide et humide fut la première chose que la fillette quand elle émergea de l'inconscience. Ses doigts se refermèrent doucement sur l'herbe fraîche. Était-elle vivante ? Ce fut la première question qui vint à son esprit. Puis d'autres sensations se propagèrent dans tout son corps, comme la douleur au niveau de sa tête et de son cou.

Doucement ses yeux s'ouvrirent devant un ciel étoilé et bordé du feuillage des arbres. Elle était en vie, mais comment ? Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Ses souvenirs restaient flous, se rappelant de l'attaque, des soldats aux armures noires, du cavalier. Elle porta une main sur sa gorge endolorit, la massant doucement. Avec précaution, elle se tourna sur le ventre et prit appuie sur ses membres affaiblis pour se relever. Elle resta assise quelques instants, scrutant l'espace environnant. De nombreux arbres l'entouraient, formant une petite clairière dont elle était le centre. L'endroit était familier, rappelant la forêt près de son village.

L'angoisse et le chagrin la saisirent d'un coup, elle se plia en deux en gémissant. Sa famille, son village, elle en était la dernière survivante. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle remarqua alors que ses mains et ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang qui n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas non plus le sang maternel, celui qui avait giclé violemment. A qui était-il alors ?

Une nouvelle douleur la fit cambrer, portant ses mains au niveau vers l'estomac. Lorsqu'elle les retira, elle vit un étrange symbole au niveau de son bas-ventre droit. L'élancement venait de cette marque de chair calcinée mais elle ne savait pas qui la lui avait faite. Etaient-ce les soldats qui avaient attaqué son village ? Cependant, elle était seule dans la forêt. Ou était donc passé les ennemis ? Soudain, la petite fille se sentit observée. Elle se releva d'un coup, manquant de tomber cependant elle tenait sur ses jambes et fit face à ce qui la regardait. Dans l'ombre d'un buisson, deux pupilles d'un rouge sang la fixaient. Puis doucement, la chose sortit du feuillage, se révélant à la lueur de la lune.

Tel un loup, la fourrure était d'un blanc grisâtre mais tout le corps semblait être fait de brumes comme l'apparence d'un esprit. Seuls des yeux rougeoyants ressortaient de la créature, montrant qu'elle était bien réelle. L'enfant pensa que son heure était venue. La mort venait la chercher. Elle ferma les yeux, ne cherchant ni à s'enfuir ni à se battre. L'animal allait lui sauter à la gorge et ça serait fini. Mais alors qu'elle attendait sa dernière heure, une voix profonde résonna dans sa tête.

« _**Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Comme toi, je suis orphelin**__. »_

La fillette rouvrit doucement les yeux, la créature s'était rapprochée d'elle et la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre émanait visiblement de lui. Elle s'agenouilla lentement, son regard à la même hauteur que le sien. Elle ne ressentait pas de peur face à l'animal. Au contraire, sa présence était saine et rassurante.

« Orphelin ?...Toi aussi, ta famille a été tué ?

_- __**Oui, mais par ceux qui viennent des Ténèbres et du Mal.**__ »_

Elle ne comprit pas trop ses paroles. En son cœur, quelque chose venait de naître, une flamme vive animée par un sentiment nouveau qu'était la vengeance. Son poing se serra, elle voulait retrouver ceux qui avaient massacré son village, cet homme à la lance noir.

« Je veux les retrouver ! Ces soldats…Ce cavalier. Je veux le tuer et venger les miens.

- _**Je sais et je viens à toi car nous désirons la même chose, même si nos ennemis sont différents.**_

- Tu…tu veux rester avec moi ?

- _**Oui, aussi longtemps que les flammes vengeresses n'auront pas consumé les êtres que nous voulons tuer.**_

- Quel est ton nom ?

- _**On m'appelle Waul, de la tribu des Lupus Spiritus. Et toi ?**_

- … Nerys... »


	2. Chapitre02

**Chapitre II : Un nouveau départ**

L'aube d'un jour nouveau baignait de ses rayons les arbres de la forêt. Les bruits et chants s'élevaient à travers la cime des bois. Un chemin forestier, que deux silhouettes empruntaient en direction du Nord, se faufilait entre les buissons. L'une d'elle, une petite fille âgé de 12 ans, portant des vêtements tachés de boue et de sang séché suivait un étrange loup au pelage brumeux et au regard rougeoyant.

Cela allait faire trois jours et trois nuits que Waul guidait la jeune Nerys à travers les bois. Le jour, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, ils se réveillaient et continuaient leur avancé sur les sentiers battus tandis qu'à la nuit tombée, ils cherchaient un lieu où la fillette pouvait se reposer sans mourir de froid à l'abri des prédateurs. Se nourrissant de baies et de racines, l'enfant ne s'était jamais plaint durant le voyage. La douleur de la perte des siens était encore présente, cependant les flammes vengeresses qui l'habitaient lui donnaient du courage. Elle gardait espoir qu'un jour elle puisse retrouver ce cavalier noir, responsable du massacre de son village.

Waul lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait dans un lieu sûr. Nerys ne l'avait pas plus questionné sur l'attaque de son village, bien qu'elle se doute que le Lupus lui cachait des choses. Néanmoins portant le deuil de sa famille, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus pour l'instant. Elle avait donc suivit en toute confiance l'étrange animal à travers la forêt. Se tenant à quelques pas derrière lui, elle l'observait, se remémorant les contes qu'elle avait entendu. Peu de légendes mentionnaient les Lupus Spiritus, disant qu'ils étaient les esprits des loups morts revenu dans le monde des vivants pour dévorer les hommes. Cependant, l'une de ces anciennes histoires –celle de la doyenne du village racontait- qu'ils étaient en réalité les gardiens du royaume des limbes. Ils dévoraient les âmes, bonnes ou mauvaises, pour maintenir l'équilibre dans l'Au-Delà.

Nerys aimait beaucoup les contes de la vieille femme mais plus jamais elle n'entendrait sa voix chevronnante, vieillit par le temps. Elle se rappela de sa dernière histoire concernant la forêt qui entourait leur village. On prétendait qu'un homme étrangement vêtu aurait attiré un contingent de soldats du Tudor dans les bois puis qu'un épais brouillard recouvrit toute la zone. Lorsque le voile blanc se retira, les soldats avaient disparu. L'homme était un sorcier qui fut lié aux Lupus Spiritus et c'était lui qui les avait appelés pour dévorer les guerriers. Bien que cette histoire fût censée faire peur aux enfants pas sages, Nerys ne craignait pas Waul. Ce dernier lui avait "sauvé" la vie et tous deux étaient à présent amis, partageant les mêmes passions haineuses.

C'est au bout de plusieurs heures de marche que Nerys sortait enfin de la forêt. Dominant sur une petite colline, ses yeux bleux-gris rougis par la fatigue et les larmes, fixaient en contrebas un couvent fortifié. Le Lupus à ses côtés s'assit sur son arrière-train, montrant visiblement qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« Où est ce qu'on est ? Demanda la fillette

- _**On se trouve toujours dans le Midland, près des frontières.**_Répondit Waul dans l'esprit de la fille_. __**Ce couvent recueille les orphelins de guerre. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse.**_

- Un couvent ?! S'exclama Nerys indignée. Mais je ne veux pas devenir nonne. Je veux venger la mort de mes parents et de mon village. »

Waul se redressa, lui faisant face tandis que son regard semblait s'être durcit.

« _**L'heure n'est pas encore arrivée pour satisfaire ta vengeance**_, expliquait calmement Waul mais d'une voix ferme._**Tu es encore jeune et sous le choc de la tragédie de ton village. Mais n'ai crainte, tu n'y resteras pas longtemps. Lorsque le moment se présentera, tu partiras.**_

- Le moment ? »

Waul se tourna en direction du couvent et montra de sa truffe un nuage de fumé au loin. Nerys observa à son tour et en plissant les yeux, elle distingua une troupe de soldats qui s'éloignait du couvent.

_« __**Les armées du Midland passent par ici pour se ravitailler mais également des troupes mercenaires et certaines recrutent ici de jeunes adolescents pour se battre.**_

- Crois-tu que l'une d'entre elles m'acceptera ? »

Le Lupus se tourna vers l'enfant, un sourire animal sur ses babines.

« _**Rares sont celles qui acceptent les femmes. De toute façon, il est encore trop tôt pour en rejoindre une. En attendant, tu auras au moins un lit et de quoi manger.**__ »_

Waul commença à faire demi-tour et à se diriger vers la forêt.

_« __**Je ne puis t'accompagner mais je reste dans la forêt. Tu pourras m'appeler en cas de besoin. Tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi dans ta tête et parler dans ton esprit. Je capterais tes pensées. Bonne chance, ma jeune amie**__... »_

La jeune fille regarda son compagnon s'éloigner. Elle tendit une main vers lui, l'interpellant :

« Waul ? »

Le Lupus s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle resta un instant silencieux, avant d'aborder un léger sourire de gratitude :

« ...Merci encore et bonne chance à toi aussi »

Nerys cru distinguer un sourire animal venant de la créature avant de disparaitre comme balayer par le vent. Elle reporta son attention sur le couvent, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle emprunta un petit chemin qui descendait de la colline…

C'est ainsi que Nerys fut accueilli à bras ouverts par les nonnes du couvent. Elle put se laver et manger à sa faim. Elle trouva de quoi se changer et un lit pour dormir. D'autres orphelins de guerre comme elle, venaient trouver refuge dans ce sanctuaire qui comblait un peu la perte affective. Dès son arrivée et durant les jours qui suivirent, les nonnes lui apprirent à lire et à écrire, ainsi que tout ce que devait savoir une jeune fille pour vivre en société ou servir à la cour du Roi.

Mais la flamme vengeresse du cœur de Nerys brûlait toujours, elle ne négligeait pas les leçons des nonnes cependant dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle allait s'entraîner avec les jeunes garçons à manier des épées de bois. Beaucoup d'entre eux voulaient s'enrôler comme mercenaires ou d'autres voulaient savoir se défendre contre l'ennemi. Presque tous avaient vu leurs parents mourir sous leurs yeux comme Nerys et au fond d'eux, tous aspiraient à la vengeance.

Le couvent se trouvait proche de la frontière entre le Midland et le Tudor mais ne se faisait attaquer que très rarement. Seuls quelques brigands osaient s'y risquer cependant le sanctuaire était fortifié et avait de quoi se défendre. Des troupes de mercenaires y venaient aussi se ravitailler et par la même occasion recrutaient de jeunes gens. Nerys devait hélas attendre son tour, Waul ne lui avait pas encore donné de signe pour qu'elle rejoigne à son tour le mercenariat.

Pendant son séjour dans les murs du couvent, Nerys prenait souvent contact avec le Lupus –et l'inverse également- quand elle était seule. Elle fut étonnée des premières fois où elle communiquait par esprit interposé avec son compagnon mais petit à petit, elle assimila cette étrange aptitude qu'était la télépathie. Cependant elle ne pouvait le pratiquer qu'avec le Lupus et non avec les autres. Waul ne pouvait lui rendre visite néanmoins les communications spirituelles compensaient son absence. Il lui rapportait souvent des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

Une chose étrange pourtant se produisait pendant le séjour de Nerys. La mystérieuse marque qu'elle portait saignait durant les nouvelles lunes, ce qui la faisait atrocement souffrir tandis que son sommeil était envahi sans cesse d'images et de visions cauchemardesques. Elle avait montré cette marque aux nonnes. Certaines crurent qu'il s'agissait d'un signe de sorcière ou du Diable mais la Supérieur les avait rassurés, pensant plutôt que c'était le symbole des soldats qui avaient attaqué le village de Nerys. La jeune fille ne la contredit point car elle savait que ce signe n'était pas lié aux soldats et que la Supérieur lui avait évité le sort que l'on réserve aux sorcières. Toutefois son instinct lui disait que la marque était liée aux cauchemars qu'elle faisait. Mais personne ne savait en réalité ce qu'il représentait, même la bibliothèque du couvent n'apporta aucune réponse à Nerys.

Les nonnes tentaient de soigner la chair calcinée et d'apaiser la souffrance que ressentait Nerys mais en vain, aucun de leurs remèdes ou de leurs baumes n'y parvinrent. Quand la jeune fille en parla à Waul, ce dernier lui indiqua des herbes poussant près du couvent qui avaient des propriétés bénéfiques pour calmer la douleur. En effet, la souffrance ressentit s'atténua mais les visions étaient toujours présentes. Durant les trois premiers mois de son séjour au couvent, les mêmes cauchemars revenaient au cours des nuits de la nouvelle lune.

_Elle voit le cavalier noir dans un paysage sombre et glauque. _

_Des éclats de voix jaillies de tout part tandis que dans un étrange ciel, la lune se teinte de noir._

_Des cris de souffrance retentissent tout autour d'elle._

_Puis deux yeux la regardent, d'un regard inspirant la peur. Le regard du Mal…_

Elle sortait de sa torpeur toujours à cet instant précis, en sueur, tremblante de peur. A chaque fois, sa marque au niveau du bas-ventre saignait. Nerys n'évoqua pas ses cauchemars aux nonnes Quant à Waul, ce dernier prétendait qu'il s'agissait de fragments des souvenirs qu'elle avait vécu et qu'au fil du temps, tout deviendrait cohérent. Nerys savait qu'il y avait autre chose et que le Lupus le lui cachait car ce dernier détournait la conversation à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'en savoir plus. Elle n'insista pas plus à ce sujet.

Ce n'est que lors qu'elle eut ses premières saignées –qui marqua la fin de son enfance- que la douleur disparut. Les cauchemars la hantaient toujours les nuits de pleine et nouvelles lune néanmoins la marque ne saignait plus. Elle tenta maintes fois de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs cependant tout resta encore flou et elle ne put avoir de nouvelles visions sur les évènements de cette nuit sanglante…

Un cycle de saison s'écoula depuis l'arrivée de Nerys au couvent. La guerre entre le Midland et le Tudor redoubla de violence. Les orphelins allaient et venaient au couvent, tout comme les troupes de mercenaires. De nombreux jeunes garçons avec qui Nerys s'entraînait partir au front. La jeune fille, toujours animée par les flammes vengeresses, attendait patiemment son heure qui arriva enfin…

Ce fut un beau matin de Mars qu'un groupe de mercenaires arriva au couvent pour se restaurer. Ils ne faisaient que passer et devaient repartir dans l'après-midi. Nerys, accoudée à un balcon, observaient les guerriers qui vaquaient à leurs taches, mais son regard fixait surtout une table où un vieux mercenaire écrivait sur un parchemin les noms des volontaires qui souhaitaient s'enrôler. Soudain, une voix familière résonna dans sa tête :

_« __**Te sens-tu prête, Nerys ?**__ »_

La jeune fille sourie en entendant la voix de son ami Lupus. Elle sentit la flamme vaciller en elle comme si le moment qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps était enfin arrivé. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra afin de communiquer avec Waul par la voie des pensées :

« _**Il est l'heure ?**_

-_**Oui. Tu es assez mature pour pouvoir partir.**_

- _**…Mais vont-ils m'accepter ?**_

-_**Les volontaires sont peu nombreux. Garde la tête haute et tu te feras une place rapidement.**__ »_

Nerys rouvrit les yeux, une lueur de détermination y brillait. Elle sortit de la pièce précipitamment, puis descendit deux à deux les marches afin de rejoindre l'extérieur. Elle s'avança vers le bureau de recrutement sommaire, se plaçant derrière deux jeunes garçons qui se présentaient comme volontaires. Lorsque son tour arriva, elle fixa le vieux mercenaire qui s'était immobilisé, haussant un sourcil. Il était surprit de voir une jeune fille se présenter comme volontaire. Retirant la pipe qu'il fumait, il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et s'exclama d'une voix bourrue :

« Hum… Grof ! Hey petite, t'es sûre de vouloir t'engager ? Tu sais ce que c'est la guerre ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de beau à voir, on n'est pas là pour plaisanter.

- Je sais, répondit Nerys calmement. Seulement, c'est le seul moyen qui me reste pour apprendre à me battre et retrouver ceux qui ont massacré mon village.

- Grof ! Ah ces jeunes ! Fit le mercenaire en secouant la tête et en posant sa plume. Ecoute les conseils d'un vieux de la guerre. Tu es jeune et tu as un meilleur avenir devant toi. Vu ton joli minois, tu pourrais devenir servante à la cour de Windam ou même qu'un noble voudrait bien t'épouser. La guerre ne réserve rien de bon à ceux qui s'y engagent…sauf la mort. »

Le vieux soldat pensait que ses paroles feraient changer d'avis la jeune fille mais cette dernière n'en démordait pas. Son regard montrait une détermination inflexible.

« Je ne veux pas être servante ! Je veux me battre ! Quitte à mourir autant que ce soit au combat ! Je n'attendrais pas les bras croisés que la mort vienne me faucher ! »

- Grof ! S'exclama le guerrier surpris de l'obstination de la fillette. T'es vraiment une tête de mule !

- Qu'est ce qui passe Kunar ? »

Nerys se tourna vers un autre mercenaire qui se joignit à eux, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Le vieux guerrier –nommé Kunar- fixa son compagnon d'armes.

« Rien, rien ! Ne t'en mêle pas Ulrich !

- Allons Kunar, ne te garde pas cette beauté pour toi, fit le jeune mercenaire en dévorant des yeux Nerys. Quel est le souci ?

- Elle veut s'engager dans le mercenariat, lâcha Kunar en tirant une bouffée de tabac.

- Hein ? C'est une blague ! répondit Ulrich en riant. Ecoute ma belle, tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes devant l'ennemi. Par contre, si tu souhaites vraiment nous rejoindre, tu peux être utile …pour autre chose. »

Nerys n'aimait pas le sourire qu'abordait le jeune homme ni le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Kunar.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour m'engager comme prostituée, mais comme combattante !

- Laisse tomber, lança Ulrich avant que Kunar ne prenne la parole. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier cette idée absurde. Ecoute, je me ferais une joie de te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair… »

Ulrich avait commencé à passer un bras autour des épaules de Nerys mais il ne put finir son geste car un coup de poing lui arriva droit dans la figure, le faisant reculer. La jeune fille le fixait d'un regard noir, secouant son poing tandis que le mercenaire se tenait le nez ensanglanté.

« Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur moi ! répliqua d'un ton cinglant la jeune fille.

- Aie ! Ça fait mal…Sale garce ! Tu vas le regretter ! »

Le jeune homme dégaina son épée, foudroyant d'un œil mauvais Nerys qui se mit en garde. Kunar se redressa d'un coup de sa chaise, les mains posées sur la table et s'étant tourné vers son compagnon d'armes.

« Ulrich, il suffit ! Rengaine ton épée, tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de se battre ici, ni de verser le sang !

- Rien à foutre ! S'exclama enragé Ulrich. Elle m'a bien fait saigner cette chienne. Je vais lui faire payer cet affront ! »

Ulrich s'apprêtait à fondre sur Nerys lorsqu'une lance se planta entre ses pieds. Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait lancé l'arme. Au milieu des autres guerriers s'avança une femme en armure. Ses cheveux châtains coupés courts encadraient un visage marqué par les nombreuses batailles qu'elle avait vécu. Ses yeux verts toisaient tout à tour Nerys puis Ulrich. Ce dernier s'avança vers la jeune femme.

« Sorcha, criait Ulrich. Tu tombes bien, justement j'allais dire à cette gamine... AAAAAHHH ! »

Ulrich n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un nouveau coup au visage et vola en direction d'un tas de foin où il y atterrit tête la première. Les mercenaires qui étaient autour d'eux éclatèrent de rires, même Nerys n'eut pu retenir un léger ricanement. Ulrich se releva en se tenant le visage, honteux de s'être fait émasculer publiquement :

« Il me semble qu'AUCUN combat ne doit avoir lieu au sein d'un Sanctuaire ! S'exclama d'une voix ferme Sorcha.

- Mais... Essaya de s'expliquer Ulrich. C'est cette gamine qui a chercher et...

- Silence ! L'interrompit Sorcha. Va à l'infirmerie te soigner le nez. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe en plein combat. File ! »

Ulrich, lançant un regard noir à la femme, s'éloignait sous les rires des mercenaires. Il n'oublierait jamais cet affront et comptait bien se venger. Nerys fut soulagée qu'on ait réglé le compte de ce "tombeur". Elle se tourna vers la mercenaire qui se rapprocha de Kunar :

« Kunar, quel est le problème ? Demanda Sorcha.

- Grof ! Cette jeune fille veut s'engager comme mercenaire, lança Kunar en montrant Nerys. »

Sorcha se tourna vers cette dernière. Celle-ci gardait la tête haute, son regard montrait une détermination hors du commun. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi, silencieuses et sans bouger, puis Sorcha ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Inscrit la, lacha-t-elle.

- Mais Sorcha, tenta Kunar. Le chef a dit...

- On manque d'effectif. L'interrompit Sorcha. Et puis Logan n'a jamais refusé les femmes aux combats. »

Kunar tenta à nouveau de la convaincre du contraire, mais il soupira, lâchant l'affaire. De plus, il savait que Sorcha marquait un point. De plus, il ne fallait pas contredire les ordres d'un supérieur car Sorcha faisait partir des rares femmes ayant un poste important au sein d'une troupe.

« Je la prends avec moi, continua Sorcha, puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille. Quel est ton nom ?

- Nerys.

- Bien. Moi, c'est Sorcha. Suis-moi. »

La femme s'éloigna du bureau, Nerys sur ses talons, tandis que Kunar inscrivait le nom de la nouvelle recrue sur le parchemin. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'une tentes. Sorcha entra la première, puis avec une certaine hésitation, Nerys la suivit. L'intérieur était spacieux, comprenant de nombreuses caisses et coffres Deux sièges trônaient au centre avec une petite table sur laquelle se trouvaient des verres et une cruche. Sorcha prit place sur l'un des sièges et montra l'autre à Nerys, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Tandis que la filette prenait place, la mercenaire servit deux verres d'un liquide à l'odeur enivrante. Elle en tendit un à Nerys qui le prit, la remerciant d'un hochement de tête. La jeune fille regarda l'intérieur de son verre, se demandant ce que c'était.

« Je devine que vous n'avez pas le droit de boire du vin au couvent, lança d'un ton amusé Sorcha, voyant l'air intrigué de Nerys.

- Euh…Non pas vraiment, répondit la fillette un peu gênée.

- Faudra t'habituer car c'est l'une des boissons que l'on boit pour trinquer en fin de combat. Mais n'en n'abuse pas trop non plus. »

La femme lui lança un clin d'œil. Nerys regarda son verre, puis elle en bu une gorgé. Elle sentit une étrange chaleur traverser son gosier, ce qui n'était pour le moins pas désagréable.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais…

- Alors comme ça, tu souhaites être mercenaire pour retrouver ceux qui ont massacré ton village ? »

Nerys releva le regard vers Sorcha qui la fixait d'une manière plus sérieuse que tout à l'heure. Apparemment, elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Kunar.

« …Oui.

- La plupart des gosses qui nous rejoignent sont en quête de la même vengeance. Cependant, être guerrier n'est pas chose aisée. Pour nous, mercenaire, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est la bourse remplit d'or que nous donne ceux qui nous engage. L'honneur, la gloire, c'est réservé aux chevaliers. Et quand à savoir qui nous devons combattre, on s'en fout, tant que c'est bien payé.

- Mais…il faut bien que vous vous fassiez une réputation, pour qu'on loue vos services ?

- Je vois que tu n'es pas si buté que ça. Tu sais réfléchir, c'est une des choses primordiales pour devenir un bon guerrier. La réputation est importante en effet, mais attention, elle ne se fait pas que sur les victoires, mais aussi sur les défaites. Voilà pourquoi on réfléchit bien avant de s'engager dans un combat s'il est perdu d'avance. »

Nerys hocha de la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre tandis que Sorcha s'en servait un second.

« Je sens de la détermination en toi, tu feras un bon combattant, peut-être même que tu te hissera en haut de l'échelle. Mais il va falloir respecter certaines règles. Si tu les suis, que tu m'obéis sans te plaindre, alors tu te feras vite une place parmi nous. Si dans deux ou trois mois par contre ton niveau n'a pas progressé, je te renvoie au couvent, c'est compris ?

- …Oui »

Sorcha lui sourit doucement et tendis son verre vers elle. La jeune fille fit de même, trinquant avec elle.

« Alors bienvenue parmi les mercenaire, Nerys. »


	3. Chapitre03

**Chapitre III : Le baptême de Sang**

« N'abaisse pas ta garde ! Garde bien ton épée à hauteur des épaules ! »

Le bruit de métal s'entrechoquant résonna. Tandis que Sorcha reculait pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, Nerys tenta une parade, sous les regards des autres mercenaires du camp. Cela allait faire plus de deux mois et demi que Nerys avait quitté le couvent, ayant rejoint les rangs du mercenariat. Devenue la disciple de Sorcha, elle s'était pliée à ses règles et à ses ordres sans se plaindre. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille avait fait des progrès incroyables –surtout pour son âge et son sexe- Sorcha était très fière d'elle car son enseignement était dur. Cependant la mercenaire savait que son élève n'était pas encore prête pour son premier vrai combat.

La vie au sein du groupe mercenaire était ardue mais simple, les journées de Nerys se répétaient indéfiniment. Le matin, elle devait se lever tôt pour aider à préparer le petit déjeuner, puis elle s'entraînait à l'épée avec Sorcha. Elle allait chercher de l'eau et du bois pour le repas de midi. S'ensuivit de l'équitation et du maniement d'autres armes comme l'arbalète. Lorsque le soir tomba, soit elle festoyait avec ceux qui étaient partit au combat, soit elle prenait congé pour se reposer et tout recommença le lendemain.

Nerys s'était fait une place parmi les autres membres de la troupe, malgré que certains soient réticents au faite que les femmes aillent aux combats –ce qui était le cas d'Ulrich- ils préféraient les voir dans leurs couches, là où "était la place des femelles" Mais d'autres mercenaires appréciaient beaucoup Nerys et il voyait en elle un compagnon d'armes qui commençaient à égaler au niveau du combat un grand nombreux d'entre eux. Certains pensaient même qu'un jour elle arriverait à la cheville de Sorcha ou la surpasserait.

Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement intensif, Sorcha rompit le combat. Nerys recula, plantant son épée au sol et s'appuyait dessus pour reprendre son souffle. La mercenaire fixait sa jeune élève qui semblait juste marqué un temps pour ensuite continuer à s'entraîner. Sorcha sourit devant l'endurance incroyable de Nerys.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, lança Sorcha. Ça va être l'heure de déjeuner, va chercher de l'eau.

- Oui, j'y vais »

Nerys salua son maître avant de se diriger vers sa tente pour poser son épée. Elle en ressortit aussi vite, prenant deux seaux au vol dans sa course avant d'aller vers la rivière. Tandis que les autres mercenaires vaquaient à leurs occupations, Sorcha s'assit sur un large tronc, se passant une main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur.

« Elle est increvable cette gamine !

- Et toi qui disais qu'au bout d'un mois, elle ne pourrait plus se relever. Je crois que tu la sous-estimes. »

Sorcha tourna son regard vers un homme de grande stature, au crâne chauve parcourut de tatouage de serpents. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon, laissant voir sur son torse de nombreuses cicatrices de combats. Ses yeux marron refletaient de l'amusement. La mercenaire le laissa prendre place à côté d'elle et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai dit ça, moi ? C'est pas toi qui disais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une semaine, Logan ?

- Si, affirma le chef de la troupe. Et je reconnais que j'ai eu tort de la sous-estimée. Cette petite en a plus dans le ventre que je ne l'aurais cru. Il est temps qu'elle passe le baptême.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Sorcha, surprit de la décision. Tu plaisantes ! Je sais qu'elle a fait de sacrés progrès, mais elle est encore jeune...

- Plus elle goûtera au sang et à la tuerie tôt, moins elle aura peur d'affronter le lendemain. Et puis, tu as déjà enfreins l'un de mes ordres en engageant une femme. Veux-tu encore les contester ? »

Sorcha croisa le regard de Logan et garda le silence. Malgré sa fierté en tant que femme, elle ne pouvait contredire un ordre de son supérieur. De plus Logan était bien plus fort qu'elle au combat et avait connu plus de batailles. Elle ne considérait pas Nerys comme sa propre fille, mais elle refusait que cette dernière ne connaisse une mort prématurée. Elle avait du potentiel et Sorcha voulait l'exploiter au-delà de ces limites.

Pendant ce temps, Nerys arriva à la rivière, non loin du campement. Elle y plongea les deux seaux, les remplissant à ras bords. Puis prenant son souffle, elle les souleva, un dans chaque main. C'était lourd néanmoins c'était un bon exercice afin de fortifier ses muscles. Elle se rappelait des premiers jours d'entraînements où le soir, elle se couchait couverte d'hématomes et de courbatures car son corps n'était pas habitué à de tels efforts.

Nerys commençait à repartir vers le campement lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. Ses yeux bleux-gris se tournèrent vers des buissons qui bougeaient. Elle resta sur ses gardes, puis un doux sourire illumina son visage. Elle déposa les deux seaux et s'assit près de l'eau, tandis que, sortant des buissons, une forme brumeuse se dirigea vers elle. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Waul, ce dernier venait la voir quand elle était seule. L'amas de brume se condensa et le loup s'avança vers Nerys. Elle tendit la main vers le Lupus pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, qui le lui rendit en passant sa langue râpeuse sur ses doigts.

« Ça faisait longtemps mon ami.

_- __**En effet**__, _lui répondit l'animal dans son esprit_. __**Mais je ne puis me montrer devant eux, ils seraient effrayés et ne comprendraient pas. Comment te sens-tu ?**_

- Je vais bien, lança d'un air enjoué Nerys. Je n'imaginais pas la vie de mercenaire ainsi, mais je m'y suis habituée. C'est mieux que d'être cloîtrée au couvent.

_**- Ce n'est que le début. Tu n'as pas encore passé ton baptême de sang.**_

- Le baptême de sang ? Demanda la jeune fille, l'air intrigué.

_**- Ton premier vrai combat,**_répondit le Lupus en s'asseyant sur son arrière-train._**Sur un champ de bataille où il te faudra te débrouiller toute seule. Tu ne devras compter que sur tes aptitudes et ton désir de survivre. »**_

Nerys analysa les paroles de Waul. Tournant son regard vers la surface de l'eau, elle se sentait avoir la force de surmonter cette épreuve.

« Je suis prête à le passer ! »

A ses mots, le Lupus éclata de rire. Nerys, surprit de la réaction de son ami reporta le regard sur lui.

_« __**Je m'attendais à cette réaction ! Tu es jeune après tout et même si tu as vu l'horreur de la guerre après la tragédie de ton village, sache que personne n'est prêt à verser le sang d'un semblable.**_

- Un semblable ! Ceux dont tu parles ont tué ma famille ! Et ils l'ont fait sans regret !

**- **_**Je te parle de tuer un être humain. Qui que ce soit, ton ennemi est humain avant tout à la différence d'un gibier. Parmi les miens, je suis jeune mais je suis de loin ton aîné et je peux t'assurer que j'ai vu des garçons ou filles de ton âge s'élancer tête baissé dans la bataille et tomber dès le premier coup.**_

- C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu être formé aux armes, afin de ne pas mourir ! Je survivrais et je tuerai n'importe qui ! »

Le regard de Waul croisa celui de Nerys, il put lire sa volonté d'assouvir sa vengeance mais également une peur intérieure. Le Lupus se leva tout en s'ébrouant avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

« _**Tu es**__**obstinée, c'est ce qui te permettra de rester en vie devant l'horreur de ce monde**_, dit Waul en se retournant vers Nerys. _**Mais sache que je ne pourrais plus te venir en aide, une fois dans la bataille. Seule tu devras réussir cette épreuve. Bonne chance ma jeune amie.**__ »_

Waul s'éloigna, reprenant sa forme brumeuse qui s'évapora dans les airs. Nerys n'avait pas bougé lors du départ du Lupus, analysant les paroles de ce dernier. Waul voulait l'aider et la conseiller, elle le savait. Cependant elle se sentait vraiment prête pour "son baptême de sang", il ne lui fallait plus qu'à attendre que Logan, son chef, accepte qu'elle aille au combat. Elle se releva, reprenant ses seaux d'eaux et se dirigea vers le campement. Arrivant à l'entrer, elle stoppa voyant que Logan l'attendait, les bras croisés. Ce dernier la regardait de haut, affichant ainsi sa supériorité.

« Nerys, s'adressa-t-il à la jeune fille. Dans trois jours, nous partons au front. Il est temps pour toi de faire tes preuves. Tu iras en première ligne. Est-ce clair ?

- ...Oui Chef ! Répondit Nerys. »

Logan, semblant satisfait de la réponse, se dirigea vers sa tente sous le regard de Nerys. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière. La providence avait dû entendre son souhait pour l'exaucer. D'un pas enjoué, elle courut vers les cuisines pour apporter l'eau.

Tandis que le soir arrivait, tous les hommes du camp se préparaient pour aller au combat qui aurait lieu dans trois jours. Dans sa tente, Nerys allongée sur sa couche, commençait à s'endormir dans un profond sommeil. Elle devait se reposer pour se préparer au grand combat qui l'attendait, "son premier vrai combat". S'engouffrant dans les bras de Morphée, elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa marque commençait doucement à saigner…

Les bruits de canon retentissaient dans la plaine, les cris roques des soldats s'y entremêlaient tel une litanie macabre annonçant l'horreur de ce qui allait se produire. La bataille était sur le point de commencer. Alors que l'ennemi se rassemblait au creux d'une colline, à l'opposé dominant en hauteur, les troupes de Logan attendaient l'ordre pour charger. Parmi les guerriers en première ligne s'y trouvaient Nerys, montée sur un cheval. Elle avait revêtu une armure légère et un casque, une arbalète accrochée dans son dos et une épée pendant sur son côté gauche. Se tenant droite, son attention était portée sur les ennemis en contrebas ainsi que sur Logan qui s'adressa à ses hommes :

« Les armées du Tudor sont redoutables mais nous le sommes encore plus ! Garder les formations bien serrer et surtout …Pas de quartier ! Aucun d'entre eux ne doit s'échapper, je veux tous les voir à terre baignant dans leur sang et nos bannières flottant dans le ciel ! »

Un cri général retentit dans les rangs de Logan. Nerys porta le regard quelques lignes en arrière où se trouvait son maître. Sorcha, revêtue de plusieurs plaques d'acier et tenant fermement une lance à la main fixait devant elle. La jeune fille put lire dans le regard de la mercenaire l'envie de survivre. Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Le temps était venu qu'elle fasse ses preuves, qu'elle passe "son baptême de sang". Bien que prête, la peur la tiraillait au fond d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de n'être encore que cette petite fille qui venait de perdre son village.

Doucement, elle posa sa main au niveau de son bas-ventre. L'épaisseur de l'armure l'empêchait de toucher sa peau cependant elle sentait la marque sous ses doigts. Une étrange chaleur commença à l'envahir, quelque chose de nouveau et de familier à la fois. Elle se laissa submerger par cette sensation qui étouffait sa peur intérieure. La flamme vengeresse s'embrasa par cette émotion qui n'était d'autre que la rage…Celle de tuer ses ennemis.

Un cor retentit parmi les troupes de Logan, c'était le signe tant attendu de tous : l'heure de la charge. Les mercenaires en première ligne se lancèrent à l'assaut des ennemis en face. L'épée à la main, Nerys chevaucha à la rencontre du premier soldat du Tudor. Son arme fendit l'air, le sang gicla tandis qu'un corps tomba au sol. Elle venait de tuer son premier ennemi. Sa main trembla légèrement. Au fond d'elle, cette sensation de trancher la chair lui était familière…Trop familière. Donnant un coup de talon à son cheval pour galoper, la rage et l'envie de survivre l'animaient plus encore que la peur d'avoir tué un être humain.

Tout ne fut qu'effusion de sang et cris de douleurs, de rage désespérée. Les armées du Tudor virent leurs effectifs se réduire très rapidement. Ceux qui tentèrent de se sauver furent abattus par des archers. Le Chef qui menait les soldats du Tudor, voyant qu'ils étaient perdus, tenta de s'enfuir au milieu de la mêlée. Alors qu'il pensait avoir réussir son évasion, un obstacle se dressa devant lui : Une gamine de 13 ans finissant d'achever un soldat à terre. Le Chef ennemi, ne souhaitant que sauver sa peau brandit son arme et fonça dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Nerys eu juste le temps de voir venir le coup et avec agilité, l'esquiva de justesse. Se mettant en garde face au Chef, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait que compter sur sa dextérité pour ce combat. Le Chef ennemi enchaîna plusieurs attaques qu'elle réussit à parer, sentant la force supérieure de son adversaire. Soudain, son arme vola de ses mains, se plantant au sol plus loin. Alors que le Chef voulu l'achever, elle prit appuie sur un rocher et lui assena un violent coup de pied, retirant ainsi le casque de l'ennemi.

Dans le même mouvement, Nerys sauta en direction de son épée et la récupéra. Elle esquiva une nouvelle attaque du Chef et réussit à le désarmer à son tour avant de plaquer sa lame souillée de sang sur la gorge de son adversaire. Le Chef ennemi fut surpris de sa défaite, surtout par une gamine. Il savait qu'il allait y passer. Il laissa tomber à genoux et commença à supplier Nerys.

« Pitié ! Laisse-moi la vie sauve ! Je te donnerais de l'or, tout ce que tu voudras mais je t'en prie, aie pitié ! »

Surprit devant les supplications du Chef, Nerys ne savait quoi faire. La rage qui l'habitait s'évanouit, laissant place à la peur. Elle eut l'impression d'être revenu un an plus tôt, lors de l'attaque de son village. La voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête. Cette hésitation lui fit commettre une grande erreur dans un combat que l'ennemi profita. Il écarta brutalement l'épée sous sa gorge et se saisit à deux mains de celle de Nerys, commençant à serrer fortement.

« Ha ha ! Ricana le Chef. Pauvre folle ! Tu croyais m'avoir, hein ! Maintenant, crève sale chienne ! »

L'air ne passait plus dans les poumons de Nerys, elle commença à suffoquer, tentant de se sortir de l'étau de son ennemi mais en vain. Prise de panique de se retrouver à nouveau dans la même situation qu'il y a plus d'un an, elle sentait la vie s'en aller de son corps. L'image du cavalier noir se superposa sur celle du Chef ennemi tandis que les ténèbres commençaient à l'entourer. Pensant que tout était perdu, elle ne sentit pas sa marque saigner à nouveau. Puis une voix d'outre-tombe résonna dans sa tête… Ses yeux bleus-gris se fermèrent un instant mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient devenus rouge sang. Tout se passa rapidement…

_Ses mains griffent le visage du Chef qui lâche prise._

_Elle ramasse son épée tout en faisant face à lui._

_Le visage ensanglanté, il releva la tête vers elle._

_La dernière image qu'il voit est deux orbes rougeoyant et un sourire démoniaque._

_Sa tête vole en une giclée de sang._

Lorsque Nerys reprit conscience, elle se tenait debout au milieu de cadavres, tenant dans une main son épée couverte de sang et de l'autre la tête du Chef…Que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait eu un trou noir au moment où l'ennemi allait la tuer, jusqu'à cet instant. La respiration saccadée tandis que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Un hennissement retentit dans la plaine, puis Nerys vit Logan et Sorcha chevauchés vers elle. Le chef mercenaire voyant le trophée qu'elle tenait ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

« Pas mal du tout pour ton baptême de sang. Bien joué Nerys. »

Cette dernière le remercia d'un léger salut puis elle lui lança la tête tranchée. Logan la récupéra tandis que Sorcha s'approcha de sa jeune élève, tendant la main.

« Monte »

La jeune femme lui sourit, son regard remplit de fierté. Nerys lui rendit son sourire avant de se hisser derrière elle. Son regard fixa le spectacle sanglant de l'après bataille. Puis les deux chevaux s'élancèrent dans la plaine, retournant vers la troupe victorieuse…

Le campement était en effervescence, les mercenaires se laissaient aller dans l'allégresse de la fête, célébrant leur victoire. Les discutions allaient bon train, notamment sur l'exploit incroyable de la jeune recrue qui avait vaincu le Chef ennemi en combat singulier.

Assise un peu plus loin de ses compagnons d'armes, Nerys, les yeux braqués sur la plaine, essayaient d'encaisser cette dure journée. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire de l'exploit qu'elle avait fait mais aussi qu'elle venait de découvrir ce qu'était tué. Pourtant elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas un sentiment inconnue. Fixant ses mains tremblantes, la peur ne l'avait pas quitté cependant elle était moins intense qu'au début de la bataille. Soudain un verre apparut devant son champ de vision, elle leva la tête et vit Sorcha qui l'avait rejoint avec un cruchon de vin. Elle la remercia d'un hochement de tête tout en prenant le gobelet.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée aujourd'hui, lui dit Sorcha en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais la tête du Chef, même Logan n'y croyait pas. Tu lui as fait bonne impression….Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai peur. »

Sorcha fixa son élève, haussant un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire rassurant.

« C'est normal après une telle bataille. C'était la première fois que tu versais le sang.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Murmura à contrecœur Nerys. »

La mercenaire fut surprise de cette révélation, mais voyant l'air abattu de sa jeune protégée, elle lui remplit son verre.

« Bois cul sec, ça ira mieux après. »

Nerys regarda tour à tour Sorcha puis son gobelet avant de boire d'un trait la liqueur. Elle toussa un peu, surprit que le vin soit si fort cependant elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. D'autant que la présence de son maître et ses paroles la rassurèrent. Sorcha lui resservit un nouveau verre avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je serai franche avec toi : je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais mon entraînement. Mais j'admets que je t'ai sous-estimé. Si tu continues à ce rythme, il se peut que tu me dépasses.

- Vraiment ? Fut surprit Nerys… Je ne pense pas vous battre un jour.

- Aie confiance en toi. Je serais très fière si tu arrivais à me mettre au sol. Et puis si ça se trouve, tu battras aussi Logan. »

Sorcha éclata de rire sous le regard ahuri de Nerys. Puis la jeune fille baissa la tête, les joues un peu rosies.

-…Je voulais vous remercier.

- De ?

- De m'avoir prise comme disciple alors que la seule chose qui me tient à cœur est de venger les miens.

- Tu sais, tu vaux mieux qu'un certain nombre d'entre nous, bien que tu sois tête de mule. Mais cette détermination te portera loin. Dès demain, je t'enseignerai l'art de la guerre car il n'y pas que le maniement de l'épée qui compte. Les tactiques et la stratégie sont très importantes…Mais tu saignes ?! »

Nerys regarda sa chemise et vit une tache rouge. Elle souleva le tissu et vit que sa marque avait saigné.

« Ça arrive des fois, répondit Nerys pour rassurer Sorcha. Mais c'est étrange, elle ne saigne que certaines nuits.

- Etrange en effet. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel symbole.

- J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque du couvent mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Les nonnes avaient pensé au début à une marque de sorcière mais la Supérieur effaça vite les soupçons et prétexta que c'était les soldats qui avaient attaqué mon village qui me l'ont faite.

- C'est possible, mais je n'ai jamais vu ce signe sur les armoiries des armées qu'on a croisé…Peut-être qu'à Windam, la capitale du Midland tu trouveras tes réponses. »

Nerys approuva doucement de la tête, puis elle contempla à nouveau la plaine devant elle. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait un indice là-bas, cependant elle ignorait quand ses pas l'amèneraient à la capitale de son pays…


	4. Chapitre04

**Chapitre IV : La défaite**

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Nerys avait rejoint les mercenaires. Elle n'était plus la petite fille de 13 ans ayant perdu son village, partit en quête de vengeance. Ses trois années à vivre comme une guerrière l'avait beaucoup changé. Devenue une jeune adolescente de 16 ans, elle mesurait environ 1m65, sa carrure devenue plus fine et agile. Ses muscles s'étaient raffermit sans lui donner un aspect bodybuildé, au contraire, ses formes féminines étaient mises en valeur. Les reflets rouges sombres de sa chevelure s'étaient accentués, les mèches noires descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Pour ne pas être gênée au combat, elle les avait remontés en chignon, laissant de longues mèches dépassées derrière. Son regard bleu-gris s'était beaucoup plus durcit au fil des batailles, la lueur de détermination et de vengeance y brillait.

Sa tenue changea aussi, abandonnant sa chemise et son pantalon devenu trop petit, elle portait un bustier noir se plaçant sur le devant avec en dessous un haut blanc à manches courtes qui dénudait ses épaules. En bas, un pantalon moulant de cuir lacé tout le long sur les côtés. A ses pieds, elle avait de solides bottes noires et autour de sa taille une ceinture de cuir noir où pendait son épée. Ainsi l'enfant avait laissé place à une belle et forte jeune fille.

Combattant aux côtés de Logan et de la troupe, elle avait gouté à la victoire comme à la défaite. Les mercenaires commencèrent à acquérir une bonne réputation. Sorcha, le maître de Nerys était fière d'elle, lui ayant tout enseigné au niveau du combat mais aussi en tactique et en stratégie. Cependant, une chose différenciait bien la jeune fille des autres mercenaires. C'était son arme de prédilection : Des griffes de combat.

Ce fut un matin d'entraînement où Nerys arriva vers Sorcha avec cette étrange arme : Deux gants d'armure récupérés sur des champs de batailles surmontés de lames à chaque doigt. Au début, son maître et les autres mercenaires avaient un peu rit de cette arme rudimentaire. Cependant, au fil de l'entraînement, elles s'avéraient être d'outils mortelles aux mains de la jeune fille car elle était la plus agile et la plus furtive de tous. Sorcha proposa à sa jeune élève de forger ce type d'armes, ce que Nerys accepta avec joie, fière d'avoir convaincu la mercenaire.

C'est en allant dans le nord du Midland lors d'une de leur mission que les deux femmes allèrent chez un maître forgeron réputé du nom de Godo. Ce dernier, après quelques refus, accepta finalement de forger des griffes solides et maniables en voyant de quoi était capable Nerys. Ainsi la jeune fille acquit l'arme qui allait lui donner une réputation parmi les mercenaires et sur les champs de batailles. Se battant avec l'agilité et la férocité d'une louve, elle ne laissait que cadavres et rivières de sang derrière elle. Les murmures après les batailles lui attribuèrent le surnom de BloodWolf. Cependant elle tuait uniquement pour sa survie. Elle pensait qu'elle resterait toute sa vie parmi les hommes de Logan jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve l'assassin de son village, mais le destin était aussi changeant qu'une roue qui tournait…

« La mission qu'on nous a confiée est de prendre d'assaut le château d'un baron rattaché au Tudor, de trouver son dirigeant et de le ramener vivant et en un seul morceau. Les biens dans la place forte sont tous à nous. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant ! Bien, vous avez tous compris ? »

Logan venait de s'adresser à ses hommes qui lui répondirent par un cri d'enthousiasme général. Tous rassemblés sous une grande tente au centre du campement, les mercenaires buvaient et se saoulaient à leurs grés, pensant au combat qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Tous disaient que ce serait une victoire assurée cependant certains restaient sceptiques sur cette mission. Rassemblées à une table un peu à l'écart, Nerys et Sorcha étaient perplexes de cette décision prise par leur chef et elles ne furent pas les seules. Kunar et d'autres guerriers à leurs côtés, n'appréciaient guère cette nouvelle.

« Grof ! Il est tombé sur la tête ! S'exclama Kunar tirant sur sa pipe.

- Ça c'est vrai, répondit un mercenaire assit juste à côté de lui. Prendre une décision aussi rapidement. En plus, sans nous consulter.

- Depuis qu'on a acquis une bonne réputation, il se prend pour l'un de ses nobles commandants des armées régulières, répliqua Sorcha.

- Ouais ! Il a pris la grosse tête.

- …Je ne la sens pas cette mission, lança Nerys.

- Et tu as raison. Répondit Sorcha. Les rumeurs courent que ce château n'est jamais tombé alors qu'il y a eu d'autres mercenaires avant nous qui s'y sont frottés.

- Pourtant il n'est guère protégé, affirma Kunar en resservant ses compagnons. Y a bien les soldats du Tudor et ils ont juste engagé un seul corps de mercenaires : La Brigade des Faucons. »

A l'énonce de ce nom, presque toutes les personnes de la tablée frissonnèrent d'effroi, seul Nerys resta indifférente, entendant pour la première fois ce nom.

« La Brigade des Faucons, qui est-ce ? Questionna la jeune fille

- De redoutables combattants, lui répondit Kunar. Ils ont commencé à avoir une bonne réputation, on les surnomme aussi les "Faucheurs des Champs de batailles". On prétend qu'ils n'ont jamais connu la défaite.

- Jamais ? S'exclama Nerys surprise.

- Et bien, ils vont la connaître ! »

Le groupe se retourna vers Ulrich qui s'était rapproché, un cruchon de vin à la main. Depuis trois ans et de son humiliation au couvent, le guerrier cherchait souvent querelle à Nerys et Sorcha, tentant de leur faire payer l'affront mais il n'y était jamais vraiment parvenu.

« Ulrich, fit Sorcha sans le regarder. Tu commences à prendre la grosse tête comme Logan.

- Oh ! Un peu de respect femelle ! S'écria Ulrich. Je fais partie des meilleurs guerriers de notre troupe.

- Tu fais surtout parti des meilleurs ivrognes, lança Nerys.

- La ferme, gamine ! T'as peut-être une réputation mais tu restes une femme…Et toutes les femmes…Vous êtes pessimistes ! »

Bien pompette et continuant à râler de choses qui ne faisait pas partie du sujet, Ulrich s'éloigna. Le groupe continua de discuter, seul restait à l'écart Nerys, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était toujours perplexe et méfiante sur la mission qui les attendait…

Deux jours passèrent et l'heure de la bataille allait sonner. Revêtue d'une cotte de maille légère et de protections aux jambes, Nerys accrocha ses griffes à sa ceinture ainsi que son épée et portant son casque sous le bras, elle rejoignit Sorcha qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, préparant leurs chevaux. Sa mentor, portant son armure de plaques, fixait la selle de sa monture. Puis sans se retourner vers son élève, elle lui lança :

« Nerys. Si jamais tout tourne mal, quitte le combat. »

La jeune fille, choquée par de telles paroles faillit lâcher son casque.

« Quitter le combat ?! Mais pourquoi, Sorcha ? On n'a pas le droit d'abandonner son poste.

- Ecoute-moi ! La coupa Sorcha en se tournant vers elle. Tu as pressentit comme moi que cette mission était dangereuse. Mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé, il va se passer quelque chose de grave.

- Moi aussi, lui répondis Nerys. Mais…

- Et puis, n'as-tu pas une vengeance à satisfaire ? Ne reste pas dans une bataille perdue d'avance. »

Nerys garda le silence à ces derniers mots. Sorcha marquait un point, elle était devenue mercenaire pour retrouver ceux qui avaient massacré sa famille. Sa vengeance n'avait pas été encore assouvit. Cependant, avoir pris la voie du guerrier lui avait fait découvrir bien des choses. L'horreur des batailles peut-être mais aussi l'amitié, l'entraide avec ses compagnons d'armes. Et puis, au côté de Sorcha, elle avait appris à la connaître, devenant un symbole de force et de respect pour elle. Son enseignement fut dur mais bénéfique car grâce à elle, Nerys avait survécu et savait se battre, gagnant une réputation dans les rangs du mercenariat alors que cela semblait impossible.

Nerys se tourna vers Sorcha qui lui tendit les rênes de son cheval. La jeune fille hocha la tête, comme approuvant les paroles de son mentor. Puis elle se hissa sur sa monture, Sorcha faisant de même et ensemble, elles rejoignirent les autres mercenaires pour accomplir la mission.

En à peine une heure, les troupes de Logan étaient à leurs postes face au château qui se trouvait au loin. Le bastion possédait un village, le tout protégé par une muraille rectangulaire. Devant la grande porte d'entrée se trouvait un contingent de l'armée du Tudor et quelques mercenaires, tous en formation de défense. Les deux camps ennemis étaient séparés par un plateau désertique, ce qui donnait un avantage pour Logan qui comptait faire une démonstration de sa force de frappe par la technique de la Charge Déflagrante. Elle consistait à mettre plus de la moitié de ses hommes dans une seule charge de front afin de frapper fort dès le premier coup.

Le reste de la troupe formait une arrière-garde près d'une forêt derrière eux. Sorcha les commandaient, Nerys à ses côtés. La jeune fille regarda ses compagnons dans le groupe qui allaient, donner le premier assaut, elle aperçue Kunar et Ulrich dans les rangs. Elle eut l'impression qu'un nœud se noua dans son estomac, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les revoyait. Logan se tenait en tête du groupe, attendant le bon moment pour charger. Il n'y avait qu'eux en guerriers, le seigneur qui les avait engagés avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses soldats. Cela ne plaisait pas à Nerys, ni à Sorcha. Quelque chose se tramait, tout comme les positions de l'ennemi.

Un cor retentit dans la plaine, puis les hommes de Logan s'élancèrent avec leurs montures, chargeant l'ennemi qui ne bougeait pas. Nerys regardait ses compagnons foncer lorsque soudain une violente douleur au ventre la fit cambrer.

« Nerys ? Demanda Sorcha, le regard inquiet. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas... »

Nerys retira ses doigts de sous sa cotte de mailles et vit du sang. Sa plaie s'était remise à saigner cependant c'était pour la prévenir d'un danger. Elle observa la charge des mercenaires alors qu'en face les armées du Tudor ne ripostaient pas…

« Nerys, tu devrais aller te faire soigner.

- Attend…Ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun archer en face ?

- Quoi ? «

Sorcha porta son regard sur le champ de bataille pour analyser la situation. Le plateau offrait un excellent avantage pour les archers, seulement l'ennemi n'en n'avait posté aucun, même sur les remparts. Cette négligence ne pouvait que cacher un stratagème plus terrifiant encore.

« Merde ! Lâcha Sorcha. Je savais que quelque chose était louche.

- Sorcha, regarde là-bas ! »

Nerys lui montra un groupe de cavaliers tenant des torches enflammées. Ils ne bougeaient pas alors que les hommes de Logan arrivaient sur eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Sorcha.

- C'est bizarre…Hum ? »

La jeune fille venait de sentir une légère odeur étrange dans l'air.

« Sorcha, tu sens ça ? »

La mercenaire se tourna vers son élève, puis renifla à son tour l'air. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« C'est du naphte…Oh non ! C'est un Feu Grégeois !

- Quoi ! S'exclama Nerys qui savait ce que c'était. Mais ils vont se faire balayer !

- LOGAN ! Hurla Sorcha espérant que son Chef l'entende. REVIENS ! C'EST UN PIEGE ! »

Mais ce fut trop tard. Avant que les hommes de Logan ne rasent les cavaliers qui leur faisaient face, ces deniers jetèrent leurs torches et d'autres s'élança autour de l'ennemi. Une violente explosion ébranla tout le plateau, plongeant le tout dans un épais nuage de fumée et de poussière. L'arrière-garde vit avec horreur que tous leurs compagnons avaient été pris dans l'explosion. Nerys et Sorcha furent tout autant choquées. La mercenaire aguerrie se maudit de n'a pas avoir eu le temps de reconnaître le terrain et de ne pas avoir repérer un tel piège. Nerys n'arrivait pas à croire que les cavaliers qui avaient les torches avaient donné leurs vies pour réduire à néant leurs effectifs.

Lorsque la fumée s'évapora, il ne restait que des cadavres, la plupart entièrement calcinés. Peu de leurs hommes en étaient sorti vivants et indemnes. Les armées postées à l'entrée qui ne furent pas touché par l'explosion commèrent à s'avancer afin d'achever leurs adversaires. Nerys savait que la mission était foutue, elle se tourna vers Sorcha pour attendre ses ordres mais avant qu'elles aient pu faire quoi ce soit, des cris de guerres retentirent dans la forêt puis des hommes armés surgirent et attaquèrent l'arrière-garde. L'ennemi avait vraiment tout prévu, ils avaient pris toute la troupe de Logan entre deux feux. Sorcha voyant qu'elle n'avait plus d'autres choix cria à ses hommes :

« Retraite général ! Sauvez vos vies ! »

Sorcha galopa vers le plateau, suivit de Nerys alors qu'elles le longèrent afin d'atteindre la forêt par un autre côté. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais cru ça, elle savait ce qu'était une défaite, mais perdre ainsi tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose : Survivre en s'enfuyant. Elle vit du coin de l'œil ce qui restait de ses compagnons se faire tuer par les autres mercenaires et l'armée du Tudor. Puis une explosion éclata proche d'elles. Nerys se fit projeter en arrière de son cheval, son casque vola mais elle atterrit sans trop de mal au sol. Elle se releva rapidement et vit Sorcha non loin, étendu par terre alors que du sang coulait sous elle.

« Sorcha ! »

La jeune fille se précipita vers son mentor, voyant que sa jambe était en charpie. La mercenaire se redressa un peu, serrant les dents sous la douleur, un filet de sang coulait le long de son front et sur son nez.

« Nerys …Fuis…

- Pas question ! Pas dans toi ! »

Elle tenta d'aider Sorcha à se relever lorsqu'elle vit que trois cavaliers fonçaient sur elles. Nerys savait que c'était fichu si elle aidait Sorcha à marcher, mais elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Puis soudain, son mentor la choppa par le col, malgré son état, elle avait encore de la force et elle planta son regard vert dans celui bleu-gris de son élève.

« Barre-toi ! C'est un ordre ! »

Les paroles de la mercenaire n'étaient pas à contester mais Nerys ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Sorcha la relâcha, puis elle retira un pendentif qui était autour de son cou et elle le remit dans la main de la jeune fille.

« T'as une vengeance à accomplir…mais pas la mienne, ni celle de Logan. On a commis une erreur, alors ne la répète pas…Casse-toi maintenant ! »

Nerys, surprit par ses mots, n'arrivait plus à parler, aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage. Les cavaliers se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La jeune fille serra le pendentif de Sorcha dans sa main, puis elle tourna les talons et couru. Elle ne se retourna pas…

_Elle ne voit pas Sorcha se relever avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur sa lance._

_Elle ne la voit pas faire face aux cavaliers, réussissant à en planter un._

_Elle ne voit pas la lame d'un des guerriers s'abattre sur Sorcha._

_Elle ne la voit pas s'effondrer…_

Nerys allait bientôt atteindre l'orée de la forêt où les cavaliers ne pourraient pas la suivre. Mais un nouvel obstacle entrava sa route : Deux autres cavaliers se tenaient devant les bois, près d'eux se trouvaient deux jarres de terres fermés. Nerys n'arrêta pas sa course cependant elle sentit à nouveau l'odeur de naphte provenant des jarres. Les deux cavaliers qui la poursuivaient, alertèrent leurs compagnons de devant :

« Judeau ! Corkus ! Ne le laisser pas se barrer ! »

Les deux soldats commençaient à armer leurs arbalètes et à mettre en joue Nerys. Soudain la jeune fille sauta au-dessus d'eux. Ils sentirent un léger courant d'air avant qu'elle n'atterrisse juste derrière eux et reprenne sa course. Ils se retournèrent et allaient la flécher quand ils virent avec stupeur que les cordes des arbalètes avaient été coupées net. Les deux autres cavaliers les rejoignit et allait la poursuivre mais l'un des mercenaires les stoppa.

« C'est pas la peine !

- Mais Judeau… Commença l'un d'eux.

- Griffith a dit de ne pas poursuivre les fuyards.

- Dites, c'est moi ou c'était une fille ? Demanda l'un des cavaliers.

- Ouais ! Lui répondit l'autre mercenaire au côté de celui nommé Judeau. On aurait dû la chopper.

- Corkus, le réprimanda Judeau. Même si c'était une ennemie, Caska t'aurait embroché.

- Hey ! On a bien droit aux petits plaisirs de la vie.

- Qu'importe ! Lança le premier cavalier. On a gagné de toute façon. Rentrons. »

Les mercenaires commencèrent à repartir sauf Judeau qui resta encore en arrière, fixant la forêt où s'était échappée la jeune fille.

« _Il m'a semblé qu'à ses mains, elle avait des griffes de combats…Je me demande si…_ »

Il n'approfondit pas plus sa pensée et rejoignit ses compagnons.

Nerys avait couru pendant un moment, pensant qu'on la poursuivrait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut vraiment sûre que personne n'était sur ses traces qu'elle s'arrêta enfin. Reprenant son souffle, elle s'appuya d'une main contre un arbre tandis que l'autre serrait le pendentif de son mentor.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Le mot "défaite" était dérisoire comparé à ce qu'elle venait vraiment de perdre. Elle se redressa doucement, ses yeux fixant la direction où avait eu lieu la bataille. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait ses compagnons. Logan, son chef. Elle s'était pliée à ses ordres et avait su prouver sa valeur pour gagner sa confiance et son respect. Kunar, celui qui ne voulait d'elle dans le mercenariat à son entrée. Mais l'expérience du vieux guerrier l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il lui avait appris bien des choses et riaient souvent avec les autres mercenaires. Ulrich, son rival. Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient guère, elle savait que c'était un bon soldat et leurs disputes animaient leurs journées. Elle les avait perdus ainsi que tous ceux qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Il y avait déjà eu des morts au sein de leurs rangs mais perdre d'un coup toute la troupe lui avait fait un choc.

Nerys avait appris à ne pas verser de larmes et pourtant, une fine goutte coula le long de sa joue. Elle pleurait pour une seule et unique personne : Sorcha. Elle venait de perdre celle qui l'avait prise sous son aile, celle qui lui avait tout apprit du mercenariat. Pour elle seule, Nerys pleura un instant, gravant dans sa mémoire le souvenir de cette femme aguerrie. De tous ses autres compagnons aussi, elle en garderait le souvenir et même si elle aurait voulu les venger, elle voulait respecter la dernière volonté de son mentor.

Nerys ouvrit sa main qui tenait le pendentif. Il s'agissait d'un petit médaillon d'argent orné d'une améthyste en son centre, le tout pendu à une chaîne argentée. Sorcha lui avait confié que c'était un cadeau de son ancien maître d'armes qui l'avait formé au combat. A présent, Nerys en avait hérité bien qu'elle aurait aimé avoir reçu ce présent dans d'autres circonstances. Elle serrait le pendentif contre son cœur. Jamais, elle n'oublierait Logan et les mercenaires qu'elle avait rejoints. Mais qu'allait-elle devenir à présent ?

Soudain, un bruit de craquement se fit entendre derrière Nerys. Elle se retourna brutalement, sur ses gardes, s'apprêtant à se défendre face à l'ennemi qui allait surgir…


End file.
